I Just Wonder
by JamieluvsHHH
Summary: Dave has a very important question to ask his ex, but will he be satisfied with her answer? BatistaOC


Disclaimer: I only own the OC. The lyrics used are owned by Ne-Yo and his song "Do You". R&R

* * *

It was late afternoon on a Friday and here he was in a stuffy, cramped phone booth in the middle of nowhere calling his ex-girlfriend. He wanted to hang up the phone and just head back home. He wanted to forget all about this and just move on, but he couldn't. He needed closure and this was the only way he was ever gonna get.

The phone rang a couple of more times and Dave was ready to give up. Until he heard a familiar voice on the other.

"Hello?" The voice sounded both exhausted and sultry at the same time, making Dave's heart race.

"Lauren? It's Dave" He said, hoping that she wouldn't hang up.

There was a stunned silence on the other end for a moment before she spoke again. "Dave", she whispered as if someone else was in the room with her, "What are you doing?"

She didn't sound too happy to hear from him, and that was expected. Especially after the way he had broken up with her two years ago.

"Are you busy? 'Cause if you are, I'll let you go".

She groaned in frustration. "No, you've got a hold of me now so you might as well say what you need to say".

He was starting to regret this. He was about to tell her that it wasn't important so he could get out of this phone booth before he passed out from claustrophobia. It was starting to get dark, but this was something that's been on his mind for months now and he knew he had to get it out there. She probably didn't want to hear him, but he had to know.

Does she still think of him? Does she still love him?

_"Maybe this decision was a mistake  
You probably don't care what I have to say  
But it's been heavy on my mind for months now  
Guess I'm trying to clear some mental space..."_

"Dave? You still there?"

Her voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Yeah. This would be much easier if I could talk to you face to face".

"Dave, you know I can't.."

He cut her off. "I know... I know. You're engaged and I respect that".

She sighed. "You called for a reason, right?".

This was gonna be harder than he thought. He didn't just want to come on out and ask her. She was obviously very uncomfortable with him calling. He had to think of a way to change the tone of their conversation. Put it on a lighter note.

_"I would love to talk to you in person  
But I understand why that can't be  
I'll leave you alone for good I promise  
If you answer this one question for me"_

"I really just want to talk to you. I heard you just had a baby". He said, trying to avoid the main reason he called.

"Yeah, a baby girl". She said in a voice that made Dave think that she was probably smiling right now.

"Congratulations. I bet she's beautiful". He said. He honestly wasn't as happy as he sounded. That could've been their baby, but he blew that chance all because of one stupid argument.

"Thanks. Look, I'm sorry about giving you an attitude earlier. I'm just really stressed right now". She said. Then there was a male voice in the background.

"Is that John?"

"Yeah, I told him it was you and I guess he's upset now".

He felt bad. He didn't mean to cause any commotion. "I'm sorry. We're just having a friendly conversation that's all. No need for him to get all worked up".

"He'll get over it".

"Look, I really need to ask you something. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I need an honest answer. To put my mind at ease". Dave said, finally tired of beating around the bush.

She was starting to become concerned. "What's the question?".

_"First off let me say congratulations  
I heard that you just had a baby girl  
If she looks anything like her mother  
She's the prettiest thing in the world  
Swear that I'm not trying to start no trouble  
Tell your fiance he can relax  
I'll leave you alone for good I promise  
There's a question I just got to ask"_

He took a deep breath. "I just wonder... do you ever think of me?".

"I... I uh.." She stammered.

"I know that this might be bad timing, but it's been driving me mad all these months. I can't keep wondering like this".

"Dave, I..." She started to say.

"Just hear me out, ok? I know you and I are over and I've come to accept that. I've also come to accept that it's my own fault. I hurt you time and time again and you don't deserve that. I just wanna know if there's ever a day when you think of me".

"Talk about bad timing. I can't answer that right now".

"Lauren, please. You don't know how much this would help me. I just need to know".

"What do you want me to say?" She asked.

"Say what's in your heart. Don't say what you think I wanna hear". He wanted her to say what he wanted to hear, but that wouldn't be fair. Nor would it help him gain closure between them.

"You've got me backed in a corner here".

_"I know what we had is dead and gone  
Too many times I made you cry  
And I don't mean to interrupt your life  
I just wonder do I ever cross your mind"_

He sighed. "You're right. Who am I to just come and ask you a question like that? I know you've got your daughter, you've got your fiance. Your living the life you always wanted to. The one I just couldn't provide".

"It would've worked".

"What wouldv'e worked?"

"Us. We could've made it work. But, I guess our egos were too big to see that one fight shouldn't have tore us apart". She said.

He felt the same way. "I know. I don't even remember what we fought about that night".

She laughed. "I don't either, but it was obviously something big".

He was lying. He remembered exactly what they fought about, but didn't want to bring it up. He didn't want any tension between them over some old heat.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get back to your life". He said, suddenly.

"I still wanna be friends. I mean, if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah... I'd like that".

Just as he was about to hang up, she said, "And to answer your question, yes, I think of you everyday. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. I guess there's still something there".

He smiled. "Thank you. I really needed to hear that".

"It's the truth. Just like you wanted".

"I'll talk to you later".

"Goodbye Dave".

He hung up the phone and sighed in relief. He got out of the phone booth and into his car. She was happy and so was he. Maybe this was the closure he had been looking for all along.

_"I just wonder  
Do you ever  
Think of me?  
Anymore, do you?"_


End file.
